The Heart Never Lies
by Ritta1310
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE "A MINHA HISTÓRIA COM JAMES POTTER"!Depois de Hogwarts, Lily e James continuam um casal! Eles passaram por tristesas, discuções, alegrias, perdas e romance!Pós-Hogwarts até R.I.P!Summary péssimo mas leiam!Autoras Ritta Prongs e 'NeS MoOnY
1. A Discussão

**The heart never lies **

**N/A's: A nossa história trata-se da vida de Lily e James após Hogwarts avisa-mos que é totalmente portuguesa mas aconselha-mos a todas as pessoas a ler. **

I – A Dicussão

Vinte minutos atrasado...

Mas será que ele nunca mais aprende!

O chão já tá a ficar gasto de eu tanto andar! Ai meu querido James , o dinheiro vai vir do teu bolso.

Já namoramos à um ano e faz seis meses que saimos de Hogwarts, eu detesto atrasos mas ele também anda cada vez mais atarefado com o trabalho. Até parece um profissional a vir-me buscar de fato e gravata para os nossos habituais jantares de sexta nem parece o mesmo rapaz irresponsável de Hogwarts não é que seja infeliz com ele mas sinto a falta do tempo que passava-mos juntos sem horários e preocupações.

Virei o meu olhar para o relógio de parede, 25 minutos ele vai pagá-las, em passos rápidos e arrastados, dirigi-me há janela do meu apartamento que cobria quase a parede inteira da sala de estar. A vista era pacífica, crianças brincavam no parque lá em baixo onde as árvores floridas dançavam ao sabor do vento deixando o cheiro intenso a Primavera. Ao longe via o Big Ben e o rio onde muitos turistas passeavam de barco e parzinhos amorosos apreciavam a paisagem romântica que a primavera !ONDE É QUE ELE SE METEU! Meia hora atrasado, MEIA HORA! ATÉ EU QUE TRABALHO NAS SEGUNDAS ATÉ MAIS TARDE NÃO ME ATRASO!

De repente, oiço um barulho de chave e a porta abre-se de rompante, cruzei os braços desprovadamente, James apoiava o cotovelo na maçaneta da porta e uma mão na ombreira da porta, na outra mão estava um ramo de flores onde algumas destas já não tinham pétalas. A cabeça do meu namorado estava baixa e ele respirava ofegantemente.

Denunciando-o de uma longa corrida até minha casa.

- Porque é que simplesmente não te materializas-te? – perguntei-lhe, ele levantou o braço com o dedo indicador apontando para o céu pedindo-me para esperar.

Impaciente encostei-me a parte de tras do sofá e quando James recuperou o folgo inspirou pausadamente e disse:

- Lily eu tentei! Eu juro que tentei!Mas o Attwod, o novo estagiário estava com uma crise no relatório cujo prazo de entrega é daqui a 1 hora. Não o podia deixar pendurado depois do favor que nos fez no dia do nosso aniversário...- como me lembro desse dia, a um mês e meio, James saiu mais cedo com a ajuda de Attwod para termos um jantar romântico a luz das velas e uma noite explêndida em casa dele – Eu queria mesmo chegar a horas mas houve outra crise no ministério e tiveram de proteger o edifício, não podiamos materializar e os muggles estavam lá fora! DESCULPA, LILY!

- James – disse eu calmamente mudando depois dramaticamente o meu tom de voz - TU NÂO SABES QUE EXISTEM TÁXIS! MEIA HORA TIVE EU AQUI ESPECADA!MEIA HHORA, MEIA HORA!

- Eu sei, eu sei desculpa – disse ele aproximando-se de mim a fazer beicinho – Desculpas?

Começou-me a fazer festinhas na cara enquanto eu tentava não o olhar nos olhos, aproximou-se mais de mim e inclinou-se para o meu ouvido:

- Lily? – disse ele suavemente e começou a beijar-me ao longo do pescoço, deixando-me sem ar – Desculpas o teu amado James?

- Eu... eu...- não conseguia falar, o meu coração batia mil à hora e começava a perder força nas pernas. Agarrou-me os braços e começou-me a dar beijos leves na cara, aquilo era uma provocação! CHANTAGEM! Mas era tão bom... sentia-me a derreter, a derreteeeeeeer...Lily resiste tu és forte! Vá lá! Ele começou a beijar-me o ombro voltou de seguida para o meu pescoço começando a dar-me mordidelas. James! Odeio-te! Não, Não, Não! Não posso deixar-me levar não!Que se lixe! Sinto-me tão bem!

- Pronto, pronto! Eu desculpo-te eu desculpo-te!Isto é tortura!

Ele deu algumas risadas suaves contra a minha pele e eu arrepiei-me. Ele afastava-se lentamente enquanto me dava as flores para a mão. Fui po-las num jarro e ele seguiu-me de perto.

- Vamos lá embora antes que sejam 9 horas – disse eu.

Ele pegou-me na mão e fomos para o restaurante.

Pedimos ao empregado que trouxe-se salmão. Começamos a comer em silêncio o restourante rante já vasio devio às horas. Os unícos barulhos que se ouvião era o raspar dos talheres no prato.

- Bem, amanhã queres ir a Digon-alley comigo? Precisava de comprar umas coisas para a casa…

James pousou os talheres manto os olhos avelã fixos no prato colocou as mão nas bordas da cadeira e olhou para mim.

- Errrrr… Lily…

- Eu sei, eu sei que tu não gostas de ir às compras mas pensei que podíamos comer um sorvete…

- Não é isso, Lily…

- Então o que é?

-É que… err… eu não sei bem como te dizer porque sei que vais ficar desapontada comigo…

Mantive-me em silêncio a olhar para ele. O ambiente estava tenso. Ele movia-se desconfortavelmente mas eu mantinha a minha postura ríspida…

- Lily, - suspirou pausadamente – eu fui chamado para uma missão para fora do país.

Fiquei estática e mantive a mesma expressão.

- Quando? – perguntei.

- Errr…

- Quando, James?

- Amanha de manhã.

- E quando voltas?

- Trás semanas.

Mantive-me igual. Sem expressão.

- Para onde?

- Errr… não te posso dizer.

- Não sabia que agora não confiavas em mim.

- Não, não, não é isso! Eu confio em ti!

- Então porque não me contas?

- São regras!

- Oh! E fala o James Potter o rapaz com mais castigos à fce da terra!

- Lily, isto é diferente…

- Não, não é James! É sempre a mesma coisa agora não me dizes nada! Chegas atrasado e não me avisas faltas aos nossos encontros e deixas-me pendurada à tua espera! Daqui a pouco nem falamos!

- Falamos sim! Olha vez! Estamos a falar!

- Não, estamos a discutir, outra vez! As vezes parece que não das o mesmo nesta relação que eu!

- Estás a dizer que eu não me esforço,Lily?

- Nõ, só estou a dzer que numa verdadeira relação não deve ser preciso fazer esforços!

- Oh! Então nós não temos uma verdadeira relação! Essa é nova!

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer…

- Ai, não? Eu dou tudo por tudo para passar o máximo de tempo possível contigo! Já nem vejo o Sirius a uma semana! Eu estou a evoluir a minha carreira tens de compreender!

- Eu também estou a evoluir na minha carreira e não ando a fazer o que tu fazes! Pelos vistos, esse teu "tudo por tudo" não é o suficiente!

- Bolas, Lily! Queres sempre mais e mais…

- É claro que quero mais! Visto que te amo e quero ter mais do que uma fraca relação em só ficamos juntos duas vezes por semana e nem isso vai acontecer por causa das tuas missões!

- Nos não temos uma fraca relação! E eu não sou o Merlim não consigo fazer tudo! Sou um ser humano, também erro! E para essa relação que tu queres também precisamos de uma base financeira acho eu? sou um simples feiticeiro a tentar ter uma boa carreira e manter a sua namorada que nao o esta apoiar neste momento da sua vida!

Eu levantei-me bruscamente. De repente senti uma reviravolta no estômago mas não liguei.

- NÃO TE APOIO? Eu apoio-te sempre que posso! Quem te ajuda nos relatórios do ministério? Que vai para tua casa à tantas da madrugada para te ajudar a organizar os portefolios do departamento dos Auros quando a inspenção é no dia seguinte? Sou eu, James!

James levantou-se preparado para contra argumentar mas de súbito uma outra reviravolta no estômago fez-me debruçar sobre a barriga até estava a ter algumas tonturas. Era como se tudo à minha volta e dentro de mim andasse a roda. Corri desencontradamente para a casa de banho debruçai-me sobre a sanita e todo o meu jantar saiu do meu copo de uma vez só.

O sabor a vomito atormentava a minha boca e estava a sentir-me cada vez pior. Encostei-me a parede do compartimento da casa de benho a termer descontroladamente.

De repente, James agachou-se ao pé de mim com uma expressão preocupada. E segurando-me pelos ombros disse:

- Lily! LILY!

Ainda com a raiva à flor da pele e um mau humor súbito suspirei com uma voz cançada e rouca que nem parecia minha:

- vai-te embora…

Sem entender bem e um pouco confuso James replicou com numa expressão de incompreenção:

- O quê? Mas Lily, tu estas mal deixa que eu…

- VAI!

Com uma cara magoada James levantou-se e olhou-me de cima em quando eu sem entender bem comecei a chorar. Ele ainda olhava para mim quando o empergado chegou a porta da casa de banho das meninas.

- O senhor não pode estar aqui! – disse o homem.

James de olhos postos na minha nuca. Virou-se de repente e saiu apreçado.

Eu, ainda a sentir-me mal materializei-me para minha casa com um esforço termendo. Arrastei-me para a cama e assim adormeci.

**N/A: Chegamos ao fim do nosso primeiro capitulo! Tankes for reading!**

**Mini trailer à moda da Ritta:**

"_Esperava pela curandeira na sala de espera. Gostava que James estivesse ali comigo, a apoiar-me. Sentia que tinha sido um pouco dura com ele… mas essa viagem também não ajudou nada. Faltava duas semanas para ele voltas e cada dia parecia nunca mais terminar… _

_Por fim a mulher apareceu, levantei-me e ela começou a ser tudo dito em câmara lenta! Não sabia se havia de ficar feliz ou preocupada… afinal tinha apenas dezoito anos… E sem James ali tornava tudo mais difícil."_

**EH!HEHE!**

**Eu adoro suspance! – Ritta Prongs**

**Eu também! ^^ - Nes Monney**

**Mas eu adoro mais! – Ritta Prongs**

**Não não! Eu adoro mais! – Nes Monney**

**Eu ADORO MAIS! – Ritta Prongs**

**Pronto, a nossa dicussão…**

**Deixem reviews! **

**Quem deixar uma review nes capitulo leva um beijo do James/ Sirius/ Remus (que são todos uma maravilha! N/A'RP – mas o James é mais) !**

**Abraços e Beijinhos**

**Ritta Prongs **

**Nes Monney!**

**XP**


	2. Noticias

Sinto-me sozinha

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

Eu não preciso do, James! Claro que não! Eu consegui-me desenvencilhar antes porque não agora? Sim e que raio de discussão foi aquela de ontem? Ele e os seus atrasos… pff!

…

Agora é que sabia bem daquelas massagens na barriga que ele faz… sabem tããão bem… Mas não preciso! Eu faço uma sopa! Como a minha avó dizia as sopas o melhor remédio para a dor de barriga! Mas levantar da cama… aliás ainda me vem daqueles vómitos horríveis! Será que estou doente? Talvez costipada? Não… não deve ser isso devo ter comido alguma coisa ao jantar. Sim é isso!

Ou então é do stress!

Ahhhhrrrrrr! Por que é que ele não está cá! Alem disso não gosto nada quando discutimos e essa assunto está pendente! Grrrrr… tinha logo de ser agora!

Ouviu-se um bater de porta.

- Quem é ? – gritei por pura preguiça de me levantar.

- É a Brigit e Alison!

Com um acenar de varinha destranquei a porta e as minha amigas entraram. Brigit era loira de cabelos lisos como uma catarata perfumada a amoras silvestres que lhe chegava ao peito. Era alta e magra já com corpo de mulher tinha a pele clara e usava uma vestido azul bebe que lhe realçava os olhos da mesma cor. Alison por outro lado tinha uma pele broseada, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate. Era ligeiramente mais baixa que Brigit e usava umas calças de ganga rasgada justas e um top cai-cai cor de rosa.

- Lily! Estás péssima! – exclamou Brigit sentando-se no canto da cama.

- Obrigada! Estava mesmo a precisar de elogios!

- O que aconteceu? – interrogou a outra.

Contei-lhe o que acontecera na noite anterior com James. Brigit sorria tristemente e Alison parecia escandalizada.

- Isso não pode ser, Lily! Isto já anda assim a um mês!

- Deve ser só uma fase… - suavizei eu.

- Uma fase? Lily, Lily, Lily,… Pobre e ingénua, Lily… Isso não vai sair dai! Quando deres por ti estás tão presa na vida dele que já não consegues sair! Se eu fosse a ti terminava a relação enquanto podia!

Eu arregalei os olhos escandalizada e Brigit até deu um pulo.

- Alison! – Dissemos em coro.

- O que é? – reclamou ela

- Porque é que tens de ser tão dramática? De certeza que isto vai passar! Que radical… Coitados dos rapazes que andaram contigo! – disse a outra

- Ei! – exclamou ofendida.

- Lily, - continuou Brigit virando-se para mim – se gostas mesmo, _mesmo _do James, davas-lhe um desconto! Ele gosta _MESMO _de ti e tenho a certeza que anda a fazer os possíveis para te agradar! Tu sabes como ele é teimoso…

- Eu concordo… - comecei eu – com a Brigit! Eu amo o James, só acho que estamos a ficar muito distantes, e estou preocupada… Eu não quero terminar a nossa relação, e não é que esteja infeliz com ele mas gostava de ficar mais tempo com ele… Mas provável ele já não gosta de mim depois do que eu lhe fiz ontem…

- Lily! Ele andou atrás de ti durante três anos! Três looooongos anos! Três anos antes em que tu o odiavas! Seria demasiado idiota deixar de te amar so por uma coisa dessas! – acalmou-me Brigit.

- Achas? – perguntei eu

- Claro! Só tens de falar com ele…

- Pois, mas ele não está cá! – de súbito vi-me invadida por uma tristeza enorme. As lágrimas começaram a descer pela minha face e eu solucei: - Porquê? O James tinha logo de se ir embora agora! Eu amo-o! E se ele morre? Eu nunca vou viver bem comigo mesma sabendo que ele tinha morrido depois de eu ter sido tão mááááá…

Comecei a chorar violentamente e tapei a cara com as mãos. Alison pôs a sua mão no meu ombro e reconfortou-me:

- Calma, Lily! Mas que coisa! O James não vai morrer! Tas estranha… Tas doente?

- Como? Tens de ir trabalhar! – ripostou Alison.

- Não eras tu que dizias que eu estava com uma virose? Diz isso!

- Não posso, Lily! Mesmo que eu trabalhe em , precisas de uma receita médica. – explicou Brigit

Eu gemi e disse:

- Então vamos a …

- Tudo isto para não trabalhar… - suspirou Alison – A convivência com o James esta a fazer-te mal…

- Deixem-me!

As minhas amigas olhar uma para a outra de olhos semi-cerrados dos e uma cara de aborrecimento. Brigit voltou a olhar para mim e perguntou:

- Lily, decide-te! Vais ou não a ?

- Pronto e se me pararem de chatear por causa disso… - resmunguei em quanto me levantava e ia para a casa de banho.

- Mas isso foi ideia… - começou Alison a olhar para mim de costas espantada até Brigit lhe por a mão no ombro e sussurrar:

- Não vale a pena…

Depois de eu me preparar e de já me sentir mais feliz materializamo-nos em S. Mungus. Fomos para a sala de espera onde bruxos e bruxas esperavam sentados pela sua consulta de rotina. Assim que entramos Brigit foi chamada para um consulta de emergência deixando-me com Alison na sala de espera. Uns lugares há frente estava um casal sentado e não pude deixar de me lembrar de James…

Uma curandeira dirigiu-se a sala e chamou o meu nome. Brigit tinha sido chamada para uma urgência a entrada por isso apenas eu entrei, Alison ficara a minha espera.

- Boa tarde!

Disse-me um curandeiro que entrara no consultório.

-Boa tarde…

- Hora muito bem… diga-me como se sente?

- Bem, a umas semanas para ca tenho vindo a ter vómitos, como menos mas fico mais gorda, e segundo as minhas amigas o meu humor muda drasticamente…

- Hummm…- Disse o curandeiro e sorriu- pela descrição acho que já sei do que se trata…

- Sabe? O que é?

- Deite-se apenas para confirmar.

Eu deitei-me de barriga para cima na maca e o curandeiro colocou a mão sobre a minha barriga. Eu achei aquilo tudo muito estranho…

Ele levantou a cabeça e disse:

- A senhora está grávida!

**OLÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!**

**Nós pedimos muuuitas desculpas pelo atraso! Mas cá está o segundo capítulo. **

**Ritta Prongs – NêS, espero que gostes das mudanças de fiz, eu tentei ligar-te mas não atendeste! Para variar!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews espero que tenham gostado! Deixem a vossa opinião!**

**Ritta Prongs**

**NêS MoOnEy**


End file.
